Here without you
by Torfithiel
Summary: Song Fic com a música "Here without you" do "3 Doors Down", sobre o relacionamento de James e Lily antes de ficarem juntos, sob o ponto de vista de James. Reviews Please!


James Potter estava deitado na sua cama, a sua enorme cama, olhando para o teto. Eram sete horas da noite, a noite estava quente e estrelada, mas James Potter não tinha vontade de levantar-se da cama. Qualquer pessoa que o visse pensaria que ele estava apenas indisposto, mas qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse sabia que James não era de ficar indisposto. Ele era o apanhador do time da Grifinória, ótimo estudante, um dos garotos mais bonitos e namoradores de Hogwarts, sempre se metendo em confusão, e sempre de bom humor, não era do seu feitio ficar indisposto. Mas James não podia evitar, tinha uma ruivinha que não saia da sua mente.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Lily Evans. O motivo pelo qual James sentia uma dor no coração. Já haviam passado cem dias desde que o sexto ano em Hogwarts havia terminado e desde o quinto ano que James ouvia apenas 'Nãos' vindos da garota. Sentia-se como se estivesse envelhecendo sem ela, tornando-se frio, distante, sentia falta daquele rosto, daqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas, daquele cabelo vermelho. Mas mesmo estando tão longe da garota da sua vida, a distancia desaparecia quando pensava nela

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

'Ele estava sem ela. Desde o quarto ano que a convidava para sair, no início ela era um desafio, um belo desafio, mas no quinto ano apaixonou-se. É claro, ela não acreditou no amor dele, afinal ele, junto com Sirius, era o maior namorador de Hogwarts, e agora toda a vez que Lily lhe dizia um 'Não' ou gritava com ele, seu coração parecia despedaçar-se. Mas ela estava sempre na solitária mente dele, e ele sonhava sempre com ela. Mesmo estando sem ela, quando pensava na sua ruivinha, sentia como se eles estivesse juntos.

Por quê ela não lhe dava uma chance? Tudo bem, o seu passado não era dos namorados mais fiéis, mas com ela iria ser diferente, ela precisava apenas que ela lhe desse uma chance para provar isso.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

James não entendia como podia amar tanto uma pessoa. A falta que sentia de Lily fazia tudo parecer vazio, o mundo parecia sem cor, tudo perdia o seu encanto sem Lily por perto. Ele sabia que o sétimo ano era a sua última chance de conquistar Lily Evans, e sabia que precisava dela, mais do que tudo.

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

Nunca ele teve tanto trabalho para sair com alguém, mas nunca valera tanto a pena. A monitora toda certinha e estudiosa já havia se "traído" algumas vezes, quando James a surpreendeu olhando de canto de olho para ele com um olhar curioso, ou nas vezes em que ela era gentil com ele. Lily Evans agora quase já não conseguia mais manter aquela fortaleza em volta dela, e James realmente tinha amadurecido. O rapaz sentia como se nada que ela ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer o amor dele acabar ou mesmo diminuir.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Ele sonhava com ela, mas sabia que ele também estava nos pensamentos dela. Eles estavam distantes, mas assim que pensava em Lily, estavam apenas os dois. Sim, ele estava sem ela, mas isso logo iria mudar.


End file.
